


Molestation of a Ruby

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Clothes Ripping, Fingering, Groping, Hillside, gem report, pinning down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A man sneaks up on a Ruby, desiring to run his hands along her small body. But will everything go as he wants it to?





	Molestation of a Ruby

>Anon grinned mischievously as he moved quietly towards the Ruby sitting alone on the hill, her small red body beckoning him towards her.   
>His body began to sweat and shake with nervousness as he inched closer to her, wondering which part of her body he should start with. First choices could become last choices after all, it had to be considered carefully.  
>Anon felt his eyes drawn to the Ruby's round bottom, her cheeks pillowing out from where her weight pressed upon them.   
>Anon had made up his mind. He'd start with her ass and work from there.   
>Anon was almost to her now, his hands twitching in excitement as he began to move slower, doing his best to stay quiet as he closed the last few inches between him and the Ruby.   
>With a quick motion, Anon sunk to his knees and sunk his fingers into the Ruby's butt-cheeks. He smiled as he felt his fingers sinking into the soft texture and touching the firm muscles beneath.  
>Anon heard a light moan escape from the Ruby's mouth before she twisted her body around to see. A shiny red gem rested in her navel.  
>"Sir, I like the way that feels, but you're interrupting something important." The Ruby waves the screen in her hands, strange symbols upon it that Anon can't read. "If I have to stop filing this report to deal with you, you won't like the result. Remove your hands from my ass. You've been warned."   
>The Ruby turns back around, while Anon quickly removes his hands from her bottom. He's left with a choice now, does he risk the Ruby's wrath, or leave with his minor victory.   
>Anon's mischievous grin returns as he makes his choice. With a lunge, he tackles the Ruby from behind, sending her head into the ground, forcing her to roll from her head onto her back as he pins her arms down with his legs, his hands free to roam. Ruby's screen lies flickering nearby, a green check mark near a flashing icon.  
>Anon is elated as he rips her shirt open to reveal two small, perky breasts. He runs his hands eagerly along the small bumps, his caress sending a shiver of pleasure through the Ruby's body, causing another moan to slip from her lips. "H-human, you're r-really testing my patience now! This is your last chance, let me up and walk away, or suffer the consequence."  
>"How's this for consequence?" Anon's voice dares her to try something as one of his hands rips the fabric from her crotch. A string of fluid connects the Ruby's cunt to the piece of fabric Anon just ripped off, her pussy lips moist with her unwanted arousal.  
>Anon smirks as he thrusts two of his fingers into her tight wet cunt, her walls tightening around them as her body shivers with pleasure once more. Anon moves his fingers slowly in and out of her cunt, a squishing sound forming as the fluids begin to coat his fingers, her moans growing louder as the unwanted pleasure begins to grow stronger.  
>"Y-y-you're g-g-going t-t-to RegrEEEEEt thiIhihisssss!" The Ruby forces the words out through her moans as her hips buck against Anon's fingers, her juices squirting freely as she orgasms, coating Anon's hand.  
>Anon smiles as he pulls his fingers out of her cunt, leaving the Ruby panting on the ground and her cunt dripping with her own juices. "I knew you were all talk. Where's those consequences now?!"  
>Anon laughs as he looks down upon her still shaking form. He slowly unzips his pants, lowering them and his underwear as his erect dick springs out.  
>A chill runs down his spine as he hears a voice behind him. "We got your message, what's the....human, what are you doing to her?!" a voice similar to the Ruby he has pinned causes him to look away from the one under him.   
>His eyes widened as he spots four pissed off Rubies standing nearby. "Oh damn it." He whispers out before the Ruby squad tackles him full force and begins hitting him with their fists.  
>The one Anon had pinned phases her torn uniform back into perfect order. "I t-told you you'd regret it! Keep him intact and capture him girls, we're going to take him back to Homeworld. I have something special in mind for him."

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, we all get what we deserve.


End file.
